A mUrDeR wItH A TwIsT
by VerySpecialAgentAli
Summary: Allie and Natalie were two totally normal 9th graders, until they wittness the murder of a marine. It shakes up their lives, and the lives of our favorite team, too. NEW AND UPDATED VERSION! Has some usual pairings, TIVA! McAbby, possible Jibbs.
1. Chapter 1

A murder with a twist: Chapter One

Summary: Allie and Natalie were the best of friends. One day on the way back from practice, something happens that shakes up their lives….And the lives of our favorite NCIS team too.

**Hi! I'm Ali! This is my second attempt at an NCIS story :) For thoes of you following my 'locked in' Story, Thank you so much! I'll get another chapter up ASAP:) And for thoes of you that haven't read it, if you did it would mean the world:) Im a brand new writer, and any reviews help me a lot! Thanks and enjoy the story!**

Allie and Natalie picked up their things, and started their run back home. Being on the high school track team meant they had to stay in shape.

Natalie swung her bag over her shoulder. She sighed. It had been a rough practice, and they still had the run home. She started jogging alongside Allie, when suddenly Allie shrieked, and ducked down, dragging her friend with her.

Natalie was confused for a moment, but then realizes what was happening. There was a man in the trees behind the park, pointing a gun at a marine in uniform.

Allie winced at the gun shot, but knew what she had to do. She whipped out her cell phone and snapped a picture of the car the killer was fleeing in. The girls stood up and gave each other a hug, glad to be alive. "Allie, we need to get home...now." Natalie whispered horror in her voice. Allie nodded slowly. "But first, there's something we need to do."

She pulled out her cellphone and called the number that her aunt had given her so long ago. She remembered the exact words her aunt had said "If you ever need anything, call this number." she did exactly that.

Allie waited for a voice on the other side. "Gibbs."

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R! :)))) (I know it's short, but my next chapter will be longer...Promise!)**

**~Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, holding his black coffee as usual. "Grab your gear; we got a dead marine by Weston High. Called in by two teenage girls. Let's go." He said, not stopping as his agents grabbed their stuff. "But boss…" Tony protested, making Gibbs stop. He turned to face him. "There a problem, DiNozzo?" He asked. "The last time a case was called in by teenagers, it was a false alarm. Remember? We had to arrest them…" Ziva commented, saying exactly what Tony and McGee were thinking. They had the entire crew there, including Ducky, and were pretty annoyed to find a group of highschoolers laughing. So they arrested them and waited for their parents in interrogation. This time is real." Gibbs replied, taking a sip of coffee. "How can you be so sure boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs sighed. "The girl had my cellphone number." He replied. "Cases usually come from SecNav, not kids." He replied. "Now let's go!" he commanded, causing his agents to jump and follow him to the elevator quickly.

Finally at the scene, Gibbs hopped out of the car, and walked over to the young girls, his agents on his heels. "They're not bad looking…" Tony commented, seeing them in their short track shorts and tank-tops. This earned him a headslap from Gibbs. "They're 14 DiNozzo!" Ziva chuckled at this and McGee just looked disturbed. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He introduced himself. "Hi, Agent Gibbs! I'm Allie and this is Natalie." Natalie gave them a small smile. Allie rolled her eyes. Natie could be so shy! "Nice to meet you two, mind if we ask a few questions?" he said kindly. "Not at all!" Allie exclaimed. "What do you need to know?" she asked. "First, what were you doing at the time on the murder?" he asked. "We were running home from track practice. " Gibbs nodded and opened his mouth to ask another question, when Tony, interrupted him. "Okay, This may seem kinda rude, but…..HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUR BOSS'S NUMBER?!" he exclaimed. Ziva punched him in the arm for cursing in front of the young girls, meanwhile Gibbs growled "DiNozzo….". Allie and Natalie giggled. "It's alright," Allie said between bouts of laughter. "My Aunt gave it to me, in case I was ever in a horrible situation. " she replied, calming down. 'Who's your aunt…?" McGee asked slowly. Allie smiled, figuring they would be shocked when she told them. "My aunt _was_ Special Agent Caitlin Todd. "


End file.
